


The Balance of Power

by Tarlan



Series: Sea of Changes [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV), seaQuest
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An emergency beacon draws <i>seaquest</i> to an underwater facility that is under attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Balance of Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farad/gifts).



> Part 4 of an AU fusion of The Magnificent 7 into the _seaquest_ universe.
> 
> With many thanks to **slavelabour** , **farad** and **phoenix1972** for all their support and patience!
> 
> For **farad** , who asked for this story so long ago... :)

Underwater fissures were common in this area, though most were not as deep as the Tonga Trench. They were created by the shifting crust, forming tears in the skin of the world that sometimes bled magma before the iciness of the depths formed a scab to seal the wound. In such a short time, living creatures had found a home in those fissures, gradually hiding the scar tissue beneath sea fronds, corals and grasses until it was but a distant memory, lost in time.

The _seaQuest_ glided towards the edge of one such fissure and then came to a full stop, using small jets to keep the magnificent submarine from drifting too far in the strong ocean current. In the control room, Captain Larabee waited with an outward calm that almost concealed the tension in his lean frame. He was clad similar to the rest of his crew in the dark blue jump suit uniform of the United Earth Organization, UEO, with a white turtle-neck sweater beneath, though his hair was just beyond regulation length, the wheat gold strands flopping over his forehead as he leaned over the communications panel.

As always, Ezra did not allow the proximity of his captain to deter him from the task at hand as he sought to discover the origin of the distress signal that had drawn them to this small research colony. He leaned back, shaking his head at Chris.

"I fear we may have arrived too late to be of any assistance."

"Could be any number of reasons why they stopped broadcasting," Chris responded softly before pushing upright and stalking back towards the command seat. His eyes moved from console to console, noting the intent focus of every crew member. 

JD's fingers were playing over the navigation controls, keeping the _seaQuest_ steady, backed up by the skill of Josiah Sanchez, who had left the bowels of the engine room to man the main engineering controls on the bridge. Buck moved from one station to the next in his capacity of Executive Officer, finally drifting across the bridge to stand over JD. Chris could feel dark eyes raking across the bridge and knew, instinctively, that Nathan had left Medlab in the capable hands of his staff. That left only one other man on the bridge, the final member of the _seaQuest_ 's Magnificent Seven--Vin Tanner.

"Vin?"

"Multiple signatures leaving the area. Look like small attack subs."

Chris tightened his lips and nodded before turning back to Ezra. "Anything?"

Ezra shook his head, for once too intent on running through all frequencies to spare the time to speak.

Attacks were becoming all too frequent in recent years as the sea level continued to rise and the remaining land slowly disappeared. He knew that within his lifetime the polar caps would melt completely and, eventually, dry land would become a myth. The battleground for expanding territory was already beneath the sea with Macronesia, the Chaodai and Deon International eroding the borders of the UEO and slowly annexing the independent colonies, by force if necessary. Unfortunately, _seaQuest_ was the only submarine of her kind--Nathan Bridger's dream that had yet to be surpassed in technology despite having been commissioned over a decade earlier--but she could only be in one place at a time. Still, he hadn't expected to receive a distress call this far inside UEO borders, especially for a small research colony looking into sea farming methods. Certainly nothing to warrant an incursion from any of the UEO's three major enemies, not even from President Bourne of Macronesia, so Chris suspected it was pirates. Pirates were the scavengers beneath the ocean, picking off small colonies for vital food, medical and tech supplies.

Every time they managed to locate and destroy one group, another would spring up in its place.

Chris had ordered the _seaQuest_ to the area as soon as they received the first distress call but, as was often the case, they had arrived too late to fend off the attackers. All they could do now was pick up the pieces.

"Buck, get a team together. Take a launch over and check for survivors."

Buck called out. "Vin, Josiah."

"I'm going too," Nathan stated and Chris nodded.

Chris watched as Vin handed over to his second and followed on behind Buck and Nathan, their eyes meeting long enough to speak volumes even though no words passed between them. The slightest nod acknowledged Chris's demand for him to take care, and then Vin was gone.

Sinking back into his chair, Chris sighed. Sometimes the hardest part of being captain was having to sit back and let others take the lead, but he had a good crew, one that had seen him and Vin through some bad times recently at Bourne's hand. He counted down the time he expected it to take Buck and the others to prepare for launch, even allowing for Nathan to make a detour for a full medical kit. By now he was so in tune with _seaQuest_ that he felt the small vibration of the launch.

"JD?"

"Launch is away."

Through the view screen he watched the small launch head towards the stricken colony until it was lost in the darkness of the ocean's depths, but with Buck providing a detailed description of the colony's exterior, Chris had no reason to feel any concern.

Vin's disembodied voice came over the speakers. "Docking with colony." A second screen showed the launch as a blip that eventually merged with the research colony.

Chris drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. All he could do now was wait.

****

Within ten minutes of Chris giving the order, the launch was heading away from the _seaQuest_ with Buck's lazy drawl offering commentary as Vin navigated through the tricky currents and lined up against the docking bay doors. Once he had a good lock, Vin nodded, and Buck moved to the hatch to open it, standing well back from the normal fall of water trapped between the airlocks during the docking procedure. He stepped through and moved to the far door, waiting until Vin, Nathan, and the three security officers had lined up behind him.

"Okay boys, masks on."

The door slid open and misty smoke billowed in but Vin could see no trace of the fire that must have caused the smoke. Still, he checked carefully before stepping out, hoping any fire had been contained quickly for very few air processing plants could cope with the strain imposed by an out of control fire, and they were available only to those colonies that could afford the steep price. By rights, any decent system would have sealed the bulkheads to stop the fire spreading but the first bulkhead door opened up easily, as if it had been compromised already. The smoke was only slightly thicker as they moved along a corridor towards the center of the installation. Rooms led off from both sides but the doors were closed and possibly sealed, and Vin felt no inclination to try any of them. They would make their way to the control center and then radiate outwards in a proper search pattern if necessary, but it was likely that any survivors of the attack had congregated in the most secure part of the installation to await rescue. Either that or they had headed for the escape launches, willing to risk having to outrun their attackers rather than wait here to die should no one answer their distress call.

The final door to the control room was sealed and Buck pressed on the panel to one side, hoping to make radio contact with anyone remaining inside.

"This is Commander Wilmington of the _seaQuest_ answering a distress call. We are standing just outside..." he paused to read the door panel, "C2, requesting entry."

"Oh thank God," came a voice from inside and the door began to open, revealing six young people looking immensely relieved, and an older man who watched the proceedings with no show of emotion.

Vin froze as he stepped inside the room, his eyes holding the pale blue of the older man. "Abalon," he breathed softly, a smile breaking out across his face. He stepped forward quickly, embracing the older man, whose eyes widened in pleasure upon recognizing Vin.

"Vin, my boy."

"Abalon?" Buck looked a little confused before realization struck. Abalon was the scientist who had pioneered the _fish_ program that genetically altered humans so they could move and breathe underwater with ease. Vin could understand Buck's confusion because Abalon had to be in his nineties by now, and yet he looked barely into his sixties.

"What happened?" Vin asked.

One of the younger survivors answered. "Macronesian forces disguised as pirates tried to take over this outpost. They thought they'd cut off all communications but weren't aware of the additional security system."

"And I don't think they expected to see the _seaQuest_ answering the call either," added Buck.

Abalon smiled tiredly. "They fled only a short while ago having almost made it through this final set of bulkheads." He indicated across the control room to a buckled hatchway.

"I guess they decided they hadn't the time for cutting through and tried to blow the door instead," Vin remarked.

Still, Abalon's presence explained why this small research colony had been attacked. Bourne had been trying to capture Abalon for years, wanting to take advantage of his research to build a new army that was far more suited to the world they now lived in--an army that did not need to rely on the limited supply of air in oxygen tanks while underwater. Abalon swayed unsteadily on his feet and Vin grasped his arm even as Abalon's people surged forward protectively. Nathan reached them moments later.

"Here," Vin said softly, helping Abalon sink back down onto one of the chairs stationed around the room while Nathan dropped his medical kit on the deck beside Abalon and began to fuss over the old man. As Vin stepped back to give Nathan more room to work, Abalon grasped his arm.

"It is good to see you again, my boy."

Vin gave a soft half-smile in response, eyes flicking towards Buck in reassurance. Fortunately, that seemed good enough for Buck as he carried on towards the center of the room to check on the status of the survivors and the colony. Although the outpost was still operational, it had taken a number of hits to its structure that would require a team of engineers to fix. But even if that had not been the case, Vin knew it was no longer safe for them to stay here, and Abalon knew it too. If the attackers were Bourne's people then Abalon's location had been compromised once more.

Old memories flooded through Vin as he recalled the terror of that attack all those years back. He and a few others had barely managed to escape the carnage when Macronesian soldiers tore through the small research colony, killing anyone they came across. He had learned much later that Bourne had no idea it was Abalon's research center until it was far too late, and rumor had it that he had executed those soldiers in a fit of rage at losing his chance to have Abalon and his work under his control. Vin had drifted for a while before being picked up by the _seaQuest_ \--then commanded by Captain Hudson--and under Hudson's protection, he had made the _seaQuest_ his home. Technically, it was still his home, but his heart belonged to Chris, and home now was any place so long as he had Chris by his side.

Before Vin could say anything, Abalon spoke up. "Perhaps you can provide transport for myself and my people to a secure location?"

Buck flicked his eyes towards Vin before answering. "Under the circumstances, I figure that might be a wise move. If those pirates were Macronesian then they'll be back, but I need to check in with Captain Larabee first." He moved away slightly and keyed his radio. "Wilmington to _seaQuest_."

The response was immediate and as Buck outlined what they had discovered, Vin saw his eyes move between him and Abalon as Vin tried to listen in on the one-sided communication.

"I'll bring them on-board, Chris."

Abalon rose from his seat, seeming a little stronger for the short rest. "I need to gather my research."

With a nod from Buck, Vin followed Abalon from the control room, pleased to have the opportunity to help the man who had given him a second chance at life.

****

Ezra had learned to watch people from an early age and he could see the intrigue in the eyes of everyone as the launch returned and the hatch opened. Although Chris hid it well, Ezra could tell he was especially interested in their new guest but Ezra knew that had more to do with Vin's relationship with Abalon, and through him, with Chris. On the few times that he had spoken of Abalon, Vin had shown only praise and respect for the man who had given him gills. He watched as Chris stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Chris Larabee. Captain of the _seaQuest_."

"Captain Larabee. It is good to meet you. The last time I encountered the _seaQuest_ , she was under the command of Nathan Bridger."

"Captain Bridger retired a while back."

Abalon swayed slightly on his feet and Vin grasped him by the elbow to give him a little extra support. "My apologies, Captain Larabee, but all this excitement has taken its toll."

"Of course. If Doctor Jackson has no objection," Chris glanced sideways to see Nathan nod in agreement, "Then perhaps--"

"Perhaps I can escort our guest to the State Room?" Ezra interrupted smoothly, earning raised eyebrows from both Chris and Vin, but neither objected. "If you would kindly follow me, sir," Ezra added politely. Admittedly, Ezra wasn't one to go out of his way to add extra duties to his day but he had made the offer so he could satisfy his curiosity.

Abalon was a geneticist of immense fame, but his notability had spread beyond the creation of marine humans such as Vin. He had also discovered how to inhibit the cellular decay that caused aging, and that had made him a target for those who wanted to live, perhaps not forever, but definitely for longer than the normal human lifespan. The very nature of his research had made Abalon cautious and secretive, and he had disappeared for a long time, resurfacing only when Macronesian forces stormed his island a few years back, forcing him to flee. Although the UEO still funded his research, no one seemed to know where he had gone to ground--or to sea as it so happened--until now. From what Ezra had managed to glean from various sources, Abalon had still been working on improving his genetic alterations to the human body up to five years earlier, trying to make humans capable of surviving on a world where land was continuing to disappear at an alarming rate.

The proof of that research was in the very real and living form of Vin Tanner.

As far as anyone knew, that research was still ongoing but Ezra wondered if Abalon had turned his intellect to other genetic experiments as well, perhaps improving on the _Fountain of Youth_ gene therapy. Certainly Abalon should be a man in his nineties and yet he looked barely into his sixties, and definitely younger than the images captured during his previous encounter with the _seaQuest_ over a decade earlier. It was obvious that he had tried his longevity treatment upon himself and Ezra wondered if further treatments would make the scientist look younger still. Question after question churned around inside Ezra's head as he considered the effect of the treatment on someone of his age. Would they revert to a childlike state or had the genetics been coded to take someone back to the beginning of adulthood? Even as it stood, that research was worth a fortune.

Vin accompanied them as Ezra led the way through the corridors. Smaller cabins had been set aside for guests, for Bridger had envisioned a steady flow of researchers from different disciplines coming on-board for a few months at a time. Ezra knew the other survivors would be escorted to those quarters. He stopped once he reached the State Room.

The _seaQuest_ had a state room set aside to give a good impression to visiting dignitaries. It was of a similar size to the Captain's quarters, though it could be subdivided to hold up to four guests separately in an emergency. The room had not been part of Nathan Bridger's original design for he had never intended _seaQuest_ to be anything other than a research vessel. She had been Bridger's dream, a means to explore the hidden depths of Earth's oceans, but with the UEO footing the bill, he had compromised. Bridger had agreed to help keep the peace along the UEO's borders, never envisaging that this would become _seaQuest_ 's main function as the water levels continued to rise and the grab for power moved into the oceans.

Originally, Bridger had allocated the space taken up by the State Room as a separate laboratory for visiting researchers. However, with its opulent decor that had been out of the question. As a compromise the State Room was used as the officers' lounge when there were no dignitaries on-board.

They had nicknamed it _The Saloon_ , which Ezra was more than happy to manage during his off duty hours.

The officers took advantage of its high-end entertainment facilities and comfortable seating, as well as the small bar, and Ezra knew a few of them would feel annoyance at being ousted for the duration of Abalon's stay. They would have to move poker night just for starters but Ezra considered that a small price to pay for having Abalon in their midst.

He opened the bulkhead door and led the way inside, unable to resist watching the way Vin aided Abalon. Even after several years of acquaintance, Ezra still did not understand what had possessed Vin to allow his body to be modified by the remarkable Geneticist, though he was grateful nonetheless for without those changes, Chris would be dead. Vin had used his gills to keep both of them alive after the Captain's launch was attacked and disabled, breathing for both of them as he helped Chris swim to safety.

However, Ezra did understand the desire to live beyond a normal human lifespan. He knew there were plenty of rich people who would stop at nothing to obtain the genetic key to longevity. At thirty-four years of age, Ezra did not consider himself past his prime but he looked back on his twenty-something years with a certain amount of nostalgia, recalling how easy it was to gamble through the night until dawn and still have the stamina to carry on through the day without any noticeable impairment of his senses. Yet, if he could feel the lure of this fountain of youth from just a decade older, then someone like Bourne, who was already into his late fifties, would be intensely eager to lay his hands on the gene therapy. Coupled with the _Fish_ research, that had to put Abalon very high up on President Bourne's _most wanted_ list.

This latest attack inside UEO borders was manufactured like so many others to appear the work of pirates but no one was fooled anymore so Ezra wondered why Bourne persisted in the subterfuge. Bourne was the worst kind of dictator, slowly choking the independent colonies, forcing them to choose between becoming part of Macronesia or keeping their independence under threat of annihilation. Most were too small to fight back, and those that had refused to be annexed were dealt with ruthlessly. With the land disappearing beneath the oceans, the sea had become mankind's final battlefield on this world and, despite all the efforts of the UEO, Macronesia and the other powers continued to expand their borders, encroaching into neutral territory.

By now, Bourne would know that his latest attempt to attack a colony had almost netted him a prize in the form of Abalon, and Ezra could not help the twitch of a smile as he imagined how angry Bourne would be when he learned of this failure. He had kidnapped Vin barely a year earlier in the hope of discovering Abalon's whereabouts, capturing Chris at the same and using him as leverage against Vin.

Ezra shuddered.

Unfortunately, Bourne had formed an unhealthy obsession with Chris during that time and had, therefore, also placed Chris near the top of his _wanted list_. Ezra had made it his sworn duty to ensure Bourne gained no opportunity to recapture Chris, but he knew his self-appointed task had become a whole lot harder with both Chris and Abalon on-board the _seaQuest_. Bourne had resisted the temptation to go up against the _seaQuest_ in the past, but this latest turn of events could change that.

He gave Abalon a brief tour of the facilities within the room, covertly eyeing the man.

"I believe I can handle things from here, young man."

"Most certainly, sir, though if I may be of any assistance then please do not hesitate to call," Ezra stated.

"I can come back later when you've rested some," Vin stated softly.

Abalon nodded with a faint air of distraction but Ezra could see the man was tired rather than being deliberately offhand with them. Ezra gave a tiny bow and left, pulling the door closed behind him and Vin. Abalon would be on-board for several days, providing more than enough time for Ezra to engage him in polite conversation, hopefully leading to more information concerning his genetic research.

****

Vin slipped between the warm sheets and sighed, stretching out as he waited for Chris to finish his shower. Movement on the bathroom's threshold caught his eye and he smiled softly as Chris wandered into the room clad only in a towel hanging loosely from his narrow hips. Droplets of water ran freely down his chest and torso, forming tiny gullies as they trickled a path through the sparse chest hairs. Chris was drying his hair with another towel and the flexing of muscle dislodged a few more droplets, leaving Vin with a heady desire to slip out of the bed and drop to his knees in front of Chris so he could capture the droplets before they soaked into the loose towel. Perhaps he ought to have sneaked into the shower with Chris, especially as he had no problems with being wet. Hell, he loved the feel of water sliding over his skin. Instead, he gave into displaying his appreciation another way... and wolf-whistled.

Chris looked across at Vin, a crooked smile tugging at his lips. He tossed the damp hair towel back through the open bathroom doorway and stared hard at Vin, lips curling into a knowing grin. Slowly, he pulled at the remaining towel, letting it drop to his feet, leaving him naked before Vin's heated and appraising eyes. Vin felt his own body arouse at the sight, his heart beating faster, cock hardening and his fingers itching to reach out and touch the beautiful flesh on display. He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry as a bone.

"Damn it, Larabee. You gonna stand there all day or are you coming to bed?"

"Thought you'd never ask, Tanner."

His low, soft voice was heavy with desire, and Vin's cock jumped as a fresh bolt of desire drove through him. He reached out as Chris drew closer, moaning in pleasure as Chris's still damp skin brushed against his. Vin reached up to wrap a hand around the back of Chris's neck, fingers carding through the soft, damp strands of hair before tightening as he drew Chris down into a possessive, greedy kiss. A low moan reverberated between them, sending fresh sparks of lust through Vin as they lay facing each other, chest to chest, with hard flesh trapped between their close-pressed bellies. The slightest rocking sent delicious sensations through Vin and he covered Chris's mouth with his own, fucking Chris's mouth with his tongue even as he pushed Chris onto his back and bucked against the firmly muscled body. His hands tightened their grip on his lover, one still wrapped around the nape of Chris's neck while the other molded over a smooth ass cheek, dragging Chris closer still. Chris's arms locked around Vin's body, head thrown back as the first tremors of his climax overtook him, eyes glazing over as warm fluid jetted between their bodies. Vin followed him over the edge only moment's later, his triumphant cry muffled within Chris's hungry kiss.

The nudge on his hip told him he was too heavy to stay draped over Chris for much longer and, with a groan, he rolled onto his back beside Chris, dropping his forearm over his eyes as his heart rate slowed. He felt movement and lowered his arm, grinning in satisfaction at the ravished expression on Chris's face as Chris rose to one elbow and leaned over him. Mesmerized, Vin watched as long, agile fingers trailed through the rapidly cooling stickiness of their spent passion, drawing patterns in the mess on his belly.

"Guess I'm going to need another shower," Chris stated with an evil grin, and this time Vin followed him into the bathroom even though he knew neither of them could possibly recover in time for another round under the cascade of hot water. Instead, he luxuriated in the slickness of soaped skin, and reveled in the wet kisses that set his artificial gills quivering with a need to be completely submerged, preferably with his lover in his arms.

It had been months since they had last gone skinny dipping together, with neither of them felt inclined to slip into the moon pool even in the quieter hours of the night shift. Being the captain, Chris could seal off the moon pool from prying eyes but, sadly for Vin, he was not one to take advantage of his rank for personal pleasure.

With some reluctance, Vin turned off the spray and grabbed two more towels from the ledge, offering one to his lover. Clean and almost dry, they slipped back into bed side-by-side.

"Feels strange knowing Abalon is only a few decks away. Man's like a father to me. Took me in when I was hurting and gave me a gift I ain't never regretted."

"Not even after Bourne?" Chris asked softly, recalling the pain of their abduction and abuse by Bourne only a scant year earlier.

"Nope. Not even then." Vin was silent for a moment before sighing softly. "Just wish I could have killed Bourne for what he did to you, Chris."

The silence lengthened but it was an easy one despite the memories of what had happened with Bourne. With the help of their friends, they had come to terms with that terrible experience, though the actions of Bourne and Macronesia still stirred up his anger. The latest attack on a small research station had set that anger bubbling just beneath the surface, and it was only the knowledge that Abalon was safe that kept him from raging. Admittedly, the attack could have been a Macronesian incursion for no reason other than to gain another foothold into UEO territory but that seemed unlikely. Someone must have tipped off Bourne to Abalon's presence, and if that person was in a high enough position within the UEO or among Abalon's people then it would not be be easy finding Abalon a safe and secure research station where he could continue with his work.

"Ain't gonna be easy finding Abalon some place safe," he murmured. "Not if there's a Macronesian mole out there."

Chris smiled when Vin seemed to read his mind. "Figured as much too, Vin."

"Any ideas?"

"None yet. But the less people who know about it, the better." Chris rose up onto one elbow and looked down at Vin. "I set Ezra to going through all communications to and from Abalon's research station. See if anything floats to the surface."

"Maybe Josiah can work his magic among Abalon's people. See if anyone slips up."

"Tomorrow," Chris stated softly. "Let it lie till then."

Vin smiled wryly and pulled Chris back down until his head was pillowed against Vin's shoulder.

"Sure. Guess it can wait till then," he murmured rubbing his face against Chris's hair before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep with a contented sigh.

****

On any other boat, or with any other crew, the signal would have gone unnoticed, hidden within the everyday underwater acoustics; the breaking of waves high above on the surface, the movement of the water beneath, and even the bubbles of fish and other marine animals. So many different sounds in differing frequencies. Added to that was the sonar ping as they made their way through the depths and the higher pitched calls of whales and dolphins.

This wasn't any other boat though, and Ezra prided himself on his communications skills, able to separate out the background noises and hear the man-made, discordant signal screech across his ear drums like a single, badly-tuned violin in a symphonic orchestra.

"Captain? I believe someone is signaling from inside the _seaQuest_."

"Find them," Chris ordered, no longer relaxed in the captain's chair as he strode across the bridge to look over Ezra's shoulder.

"Deck Four, aft."

"The guest quarters," Buck stated, and Ezra saw Chris give Buck a single sharp nod that sent Buck striding from the bridge.

Over the comms, Ezra heard Buck calling for security back-up.

Racing through the ship behind his captain, Ezra turned the final corner to find Buck and his security team already at the hatchway to the guest quarters. The hatch was sealed and they knew there was no simple way to get through without a cutting torch so Chris ordered everyone back, hoping the occupant had not registered the arrival of the security team.

Around the bend in the corridor, Ezra sighed. "You act like a bull in a China store. This situation requires a certain... finesse."

"Is he saying we're brutish?" Buck asked Chris in a low tone, and Ezra saw Chris's lips curl in a smile. Buck gave a low bow and wave towards the cabin, his twinkling blue eyes focused on Ezra.

Ezra straightened up, tugging at his jumpsuit and smoothing his hair before stepping out and lightly tapping on the hatch. The small window cover slid aside and Ezra gave a pleasant, guileless smile. He heard the hatch unlock and swing open so Ezra could engage the occupant in conversation.

"Captain Larabee has requested the presence of you and your fine companions as his guests for lunch."

"Sure. I'll be right up." He went to close the hatch but Ezra took a swift step forward as if accepting an unasked invitation to enter.

"I would be most happy to escort you. The _seaQuest_ can be a little... daunting to new arrivals. We once lost a passenger in the bowels of the boat for several hours before he happened upon one of the crew."

The man shrugged and grabbed a jacket, following Ezra out of the quarters, along the corridor, and right into the path of the waiting security detail.

"Good work, Ezra," Larabee stated softly, and Ezra felt that inner warmth that he never realized he coveted so much until he found this group of men, having spent most of his life caring only for his own gains.

He watched as Abalon's assistant was marched away towards the security cells, deciding to follow and listen in as Buck began the interrogation. For someone so affable, Buck could present a terrifying front that had the man quaking right down to his boots. Buck slammed his hands down onto the tabletop separating him from the prisoner.

"What did he offer you, Yates?"

"My sister! He has my sister."

Buck slammed his hand down again. "Who? Who has her?"

The man deflated, with all the tension falling away in the realization that he could no longer hide the truth. "Bourne. Bourne has her."

Buck changed his tone, lowering his voice. "And what does he want?"

"Abalon and all his research. He wants to build an underwater army, and command it for a very long time."

After that, Yates spilled everything but Ezra knew Yates had not given them much more than they already knew. It was good to know that Yates had been working alone though, feeding the information to a Macronesian intermediary called Eli Joe, rather than working to a mole higher up in the UEO. Though there was still the question of how Bourne had managed to get to Yates in the first place, and Yates answered that softly.

"Nora's a fish, though not quite as modified as Tanner. He caught her when Macronesia took Wickes' Town, a month back."

Ezra winced, recalling a place of ill repute where the majority of the so-called citizens were little more than slaves working in servitude to Wickes. It was an independent colony, frequented for the brothels and gambling, and appealing to all tastes, including those who liked to indulge in less salubrious sexual appetites. While growing up, his mother had warned him away from such dens of iniquity, seeing too great a risk for little or no profit. He had a feeling that she had escaped from such a place herself, having learned her trade and card-sharp skills the hard way.

Buck left the interrogation room and met with them in the Captain's briefing room. He took a seat with a deep sigh and poured himself a finger of whisky.

"Well, Buck," Chris asked.

"Bourne knows Abalon is on-board, and you know how much he'd hankering to get you back under his control, Chris. Gives him double the reason to attack us."

"There's a reason he ain't attacked _seaQuest_ before," Vin stated. "And that reason hasn't changed none, especially with Abalon on-board."

Chris nodded his agreement reluctantly. Ezra knew Bourne had a dozen attack subs that could ambush them, probably cripple or destroy _seaQuest_ if they were caught in a tight spot, but as Bourne wanted Chris alive, he couldn't take the chance of Chris getting killed in the attack. Instead Bourne was playing a waiting game, watching for them to slip up and leave Chris unprotected. For all any of them knew, they might already have another spy on-board, pretending to be part of the _seaQuest_ 's crew, and just waiting for the right time to strike from the inside.

"So what do you want to do, Chris?" Buck asked.

"Vin?" Chris asked.

Vin looked as if he was caught between the devil and the deep blue sea. "Hell, Chris, I knew Nora. Thought she got killed with the others when Bourne raided Abalon's place that first time around. Ain't keen on leaving her in his hands."

"Then we head for Wickes' Town," Chris ordered.

"And what about Abalon?" Ezra asked.

"Until we can find some place to stash him, he's safer here than any place else," Nathan answered, and Ezra had to agree.

****

**Wickes' Town**

From the outside the small colony seemed to be busy with various submersible crafts coming and going. Buck looked over as Ezra straightened out the clothing of a typical frontier gambler looking for a card game. Wickes' Town boasted three saloon-type bars and the rest was one giant whorehouse where prostitutes lived and worked from the small rooms they were given by Wickes at an extortionate rate. For every credit they earned on their backs, most owed as much back, if not more, just to cover food, clothing and accommodation.

It took a little digging around before Buck learned where to find the more exotic dancers and whores. It took a little more of Ezra's charm and persuasion to locate 'a fish whore' who could stay underwater while pleasuring a man in all kinds of ways. Seemed she was well sought after, and those that wanted her services had to pay a little extra.

"Remember, Mr. Wilmington," Ezra murmured, taking particular care to avoid using ranks, "We want to complete our business at this... establishment... without anyone being the wiser."

"I'll be in and out without so much as a ripple across still water."

Buck was incensed when he first laid eyes on her, seeing the bruises that marred her pretty face and body. He could see the guards posted to make sure none of the whores could escape their miserable existence at Wickes' hand, but those same guards stood back and allowed clients to abuse the working girls... and men.

Silently, he wished he could do something to stop this cruel trade in human flesh but he knew he only had the power to save one person here today, and that was the young half-human, half-fish woman shaking in pain, lying half-in and half-out of the slimy seawater of a small pool. Buck struck out at the first guard, laying him horizontal with a mean right hook before pulling Nora out of the water. She was feather-light in his arms as he shoved through the crowds. He could see Ezra ahead of him, green eyes widening in horror at the scene Buck was making.

The crowd began to run in all directions as the guards yelled and shots fired over their heads. With a flick of his wrist, Ezra activated the spring-loaded mechanism hidden up his sleeve, and a small gun slotted right into his hand. He covered Buck as they raced towards the launch, activating a few more surprises that they had placed in readiness should they need to run for their lives.

As Buck set Nora down, he saw Ezra practically fly into the pilot's seat and power up the launch, barely waiting until they were seaworthy before detaching the umbilical tethering them to the colony's main docking area. Ezra set them on course for the open sea, knowing Vin and several others would have attack launches in place ready to cover their retreat. Once he had strapped Nora in, Buck made his way to the cockpit, staggering as Ezra weaved to avoid being hit as Wickes' enforcers tried to blow them out of the water.

"Hard to port," Buck ordered, grinning when the first of the _seaQuest_ 's launches came into view. They rushed between two of them, heading towards the large blip that had now appeared on the outer edge of the scope at the edge of UEO territory, whooping with delight when the _seaQuest_ came into sight. Moments later they were docking, and Buck stood back as Nathan checked over the badly beaten girl before ordering his medics to get her to the infirmary.

Buck was back to fuming again, angered by what he had seen in Wickes' Town, and he stalked towards the bridge where Chris would be monitoring the situation until all his people were safely back on-board.

"Buck."

"Hell, Chris. I ain't never seen such place of misery in all my days. Macronesia and Deon International look like paradise compared to the suffering in that colony. We can't leave those people to suffer-."

"Not our call, Buck."

Buck had heard those same words before, all too aware that the UEO could not intercede with the colonies outside of its confederation's borders without special authorization. He knew any infringements could easily be taken as an act of war by whatever corporation or alliance controlled the colony, or simply be used as further propaganda against the UEO.

"Damn well should be, Chris."

"No, Buck. We can't get involved."

Buck slapped his hand against his thigh in anger and stormed off, knowing from the tight lips and narrowed eyes that he'd get nowhere with Chris when he was in a stubborn mood. He would wait until Vin was safely back on-board _seaQuest_ , and get Vin on his side before trying to sweet-talk Chris. Those people needed their help, and it didn't seem right to just look away and leave them to their fate.

****

Chris sighed as Buck stormed off the bridge. He understood why Buck felt that way, aware of Buck's less than auspicious beginnings. Buck had a sweet spot for fallen ladies because his mother had been one of them, raising him with her 'sisters' in some backwater colony not too unlike Wickes' Town. Except no one had enslaved his mother or those other women to that life. They had chosen that life and it had paid them well.

He hated having to be the voice of reason, but they could ill afford to garner more trouble while they had Abalon on-board, especially with Bourne hunting for ways to get his hands on Abalon... and him. He wouldn't put it past the charismatic leader of the Macronesian Alliance to use political leverage to get what he wanted, forcing the UEO to hand over all that he wanted for fear of Macronesia joining forces with the emerging Asian confederation known as the Chaodai. _SeaQuest_ might be the UEO's flagship but even she couldn't fight off an attack of that magnitude, and once she was defeated then the UEO would see even more of her borders eroded.

The UEO's strength had lay in the alliance between the different confederations that had once comprised the former United States of America, Canada, and parts of Western Europe such as the United Kingdom and France. Smaller confederations had aligned themselves to the UEO for protection over the years but the UEO's influence had been waning since the rise of Macronesia. The erosion was partly through the political machinations of Bourne, but mostly due to a growing lack of faith in the UEO following its poor handling of the Macronesian problem.

"Colony vessels have retreated. All attack launches accounted for, Captain."

Chris nodded at J.D. tightly. "Set course for UEO Headquarters. Mr. Standish, you have the conn. I'll be in my quarters."

Ezra looked up in surprise, having only just stepped out onto the bridge, but moved quickly to take the command chair. Chris left the bridge to a chorus of, "Aye, aye, Captain."

Vin turned as Chris entered their shared quarters, offering a soft smile.

"Wasn't the silent in and out that we'd planned but Buck got the girl out," Vin stated softly.

"How is she?"

"Bruises mostly. Looks like she took a beating. Nathan's taking good care of her."

"Did you know her?" Chris threw a glance at Vin and saw him shake his head.

"Don't recall her but not all the fish came from Abalon's lab. UEO was using the genetic research to modify a few of its own."

Vin moved forward and slipped his arms around Chris's waist, nuzzling up against the side of his neck and breathing in deeply. His warm exhale sent a shiver of pleasure through Chris and he tightened his arms around Vin, turning his head to press a tender yet firm kiss on Vin's lips.

"Guess we're both off duty," Vin murmured.

"Guess so."

The kiss deepened, and they moved together, removing clothing in a familiar dance that left them both naked, hard and needy. Vin rolled Chris over onto his back, straddling his thighs and pressing Chris's hands above his head. A single hard glance ordered Chris not to move, to let Vin take what he wanted, and Chris was half expecting Vin to push his legs back and take him. Instead, Vin prepared himself before slicking Chris's cock, waiting until they were both ready before sinking down on Chris.

"Damn, Vin," Chris keened softly, feeling the heat of Vin's body stretched around him.

He wanted to thrust up into that amazing heat but Vin controlled every movement, strong thigh muscles flexing and contracting as he rose and dropped at an infuriatingly slow pace. Fingers played with the soft hairs on Chris's chest, scraping across nipples with blunt fingernails, and Chris clench his fists into the bed cover, wanting desperately to grab hold of Vin, flip them, and pound into him.

Vin seemed to know what he wanted, voice rough with desire.

"Just hold on a little longer. Gonna make it so good for you."

Vin clenched down one last time, one hand wrapped around his own hard cock, head flying back as he came, splattering semen across Chris's chest. It was all Chris needed, and he was coming hard, emptying himself into Vin's strong body.

Free to move at last, he wrapped his arms around Vin, who had collapsed across his body, gently stroking over the soft skin, and gliding over the quivering gills. Before he could moan about Vin's weight, he felt Vin shift to the side.

"You're one hell of a ride, cowboy."

Chris laughed softly as he tightened his hold on Vin.

****

Chris sighed as he looked around the table in the briefing room. The whole point of getting Nora out quietly was to buy them time to have her brother - Yates - set up Bourne. That plan was no longer going to work as Bourne was not stupid - arrogant, megalomaniac and maybe a little psychotic or sociopathic, but not stupid. He would no longer trust any information coming from Yates.

"Way I see it, we have two options." Chris sighed. "We do nothing or we use me as bait to draw him out."

"Not happening!" Vin growled but Chris spoke over the top of everyone.

"Either way, we get Abalon to a secure location first."

"Way I see it," Nathan stated. "There ain't no secure location except deep inside the UEO's borders. And even that won't guarantee his safety. Bourne's people got to him before, and they can do it again. Hell, Chris, only reason Bourne ain't gotten a hold of you again is because you're here on-board the _seaQuest_. You ain't left her in months."

"Then maybe it's time I took a little shore leave."

"Hell, no, Chris," Buck yelled.

Josiah rumbled. "Way I see it, you putting yourself out there might net us a big fish like Bourne, but he ain't the only big fish in the ocean. Another one will swim right in to take his place."

"And if that other big fish... to use Mr. Sanchez's analogy... should be Deon or the Chaodai, then we risk shifting the balance of power," Ezra added, and Chris could see he had a point.

The UEO was at its weakest in years, and only the return of the _seaQuest_ after being missing for a decade, had started to turn the tide a little back in its favor. That would only work while the balance of power fluctuated only a little one way or another. If the whole system tipped by Macronesia being consumed by one of the other major powers, then everything would fall like a house made of playing cards.

Better the devil they knew, Chris thought, especially as the only way Bourne could shift the balance of power in favor of Macronesia was if he managed to get hold of Abalon and his research. Chris's own fate at Bourne's hands would be just a minor fluctuation in comparison.

"You know he's right, Chris." Vin's eyes were wide and blue, begging Chris to listen to reason, and Chris sighed.

"Yeah. We still have to focus on Abalon, and make sure he and his research don't fall into the wrong hands."

"Bourne's hands!" J.D. declared.

"Not just Bourne," Vin added softly. "Lot of people out there want to get hold of his research."

"Then let's figure out how we can keep Abalon safe until the UEO figures out where to put him," Chris demanded, and sat back to listen to the ideas flowing around the table.

The whoop of the klaxon accompanied a sudden jolt as the _seaQuest_ rocked. Everyone jumped to their feet and raced back to their stations, ousting the crew who were manning those stations in their absence.

"What have we got?" Chris yelled.

"Several attack craft. They must have been running silent and waiting in ambush," Vin announced.

"Damage report."

Josiah answered from the engineering console. "Sealing breach in sector 12 aft. No casualties. Either it was a lucky shot, or whoever they are want to stop us not destroy us."

Vin called out. "Multiple contacts heading straight for us."

"Launch counter measures."

"Counter measures launched."

"Damn, they picked a good spot for an ambush," Buck stated as the _seaQuest_ rocked again.

The bathymetry of the sea floor in this area showed that it was riddled with underwater canyons and ridges, providing plenty of places for small submarines and attack craft to lie in wait. Usually the WSKRS picked them up but this time the attackers had taken full advantage of the terrain, including the mineral deposits that interfered with the equipment.

J.D. called out. "The canyon opens out ahead."

In the open sea, the attacking craft did not stand a chance against _seaQuest_ so Chris knew they would be pouring all their fire power into disabling seaQuest's engines, leaving her trapped in the restrictive area between the steeply rising canyon walls.

"Hard to port!" Chris ordered, and _seaQuest_ moved with a speed and grace belied by her size. He needed to protect the engines at all cost, feeling the vibration shudder through the submarine at another direct hit. From the corner of his eye, he saw Josiah race away, knowing he was heading to the engineering deck to nurse the engines if necessary.

 _SeaQuest_ 's own small attack craft had already launched and were engaging the enemy, trying to keep the overwhelming forces at bay until _seaQuest_ made it to deeper, open water.

Ezra turned. "Inbound communication."

"On screen," Chris ordered.

Bourne's face appeared, and Chris felt a shudder of revulsion go through him at the sight, recalling the pain he had suffered at this man's hand. He barely remembered the days of rape and torture, with the promise of much more to come, with the fear for Vin overshadowing all the horror Bourne had set upon him. Bourne had dehumanized Vin, calling him a fish and planning vivisection to learn more of Abalon's secrets for genetically altering humans to exist under the sea.

"Captain Larabee. We meet again."

"Bourne."

"By now you must realize you are surrounded by superior forces. If you surrender the _seaQuest_ , Abalon... and yourself to me then we can negotiate releasing the rest of your crew, unharmed."

Chris knew he had to buy them a little time so he straightened, looking Bourne directly in the eye before letting his eyes slide away as if in defeat as Buck came up behind to whisper into his ear.

"Torpedoes locked on target. Ready to fire."

A quick glance of his screen showed _seaQuest_ 's smaller assault craft breaking off the attack and heading for the open sea ahead of _seaQuest_.

Putting bitter resignation into his hard tone, Chris looked back at the screen. "Let's negotiate first."

Bourne's smile grew triumphantly, his arms widening. "I can be magnanimous."

"Fire," Chris stated with deadly calm, enjoying the way his word wiped the smile off Bourne's face when he realized Ezra had locked onto the attack submarine sending the communication. The comm disconnected and Chris watched on the screen as two torpedoes sped away from _seaQuest_ while the targeted sonar blip of Bourne's submarine committed evasive maneuvers awkwardly between the walls of the canyon. Burne's submarine wasn't the target though, and _seaQuest_ registered the explosion in the shockwave as the first of the torpedoes struck the canyon wall, bringing debris raining down on all the craft lying beneath, including _seaQuest_. The second torpedo struck the canyon wall, and Chris felt the shocks of rock hitting the outer skin of the _seaQuest_ , aware that the underwater rock slide was burying many of the smaller enemy subs.

Running the gauntlet of falling debris, Chris heard whoops and shouts from around the bridge as _seaQuest_ finally reached the open sea. He sank back against his command seat, closing his eyes in relief.

Much later, once the danger was passed for the time being, Chris retired to the quarters he shared with Vin and found Vin waiting for him. He didn't resist as Vin wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight and pressing kisses against his cheek and hair.

"Wanted to kill him for what he did to you, Chris."

"I know." 

And Chris knew it must have taken a lot of self-control for Vin not to simply target Bourne's submarine rather than the canyon walls. Bourne's submarine had escaped as intended, to ensure the balance of power remained stable for a while longer. Eventually something would have to give though, and Chris knew this latest confrontation would have made Bourne even more determined to get hold of him.

But not today.

Today he was still safe on-board _seaQuest_ , and in Vin's arms.

Chris tightened his hold on Vin just a fraction before relaxing. He let Vin set the pace as he was slowly stripped and gently pushed back onto their bed before Vin covered him with his body, rocking against him. Slow and sweet was exactly what he needed right now, and he let his love for Vin wash away all the repulsive thoughts of Bourne. 

****

**Epilogue:**

In an area of the Atlantic Ocean, above where Nova Scotia had once lay, the _seaQuest_ slipped deeper into a deep underwater canyon called _The Gully_. No light penetrated from the surface and the _seaQuest_ relied on sonar and images taken by the WSKRS traveling ahead of the submarine. Secured and highly encrypted communications with UEO headquarters had brought them to this area where the UEO still retained a top secret research station. Although the work was highly classified the _seaQuest_ had been given special security privileges due to its extremely important guest.

Vin hugged Abalon, aware that even with the anti-aging retrovirus, there was no guarantee that he would ever see Abalon again.

"You take care, my son. Of both of you," he stated, glancing across at Chris.

"You too... Father," Vin replied softly, seeing the light shine in Abalon's eyes at his words.

Buck would accompany Abalon and his people in the launch, and Vin watched the door seal before turning away.

Abalon was safe for now, and in a place where he could continue with his research in a world where dry land was disappearing too fast for normal evolution to keep pace. Eventually, all the dry land would be gone and, like the dolphins and whales, only those creatures that went back to the ocean would survive. Abalon intended man to be among those creatures.

The loss of the remaining dry land was still a few decades away, and the fight to control the oceans would only worsen over time, but while _seaQuest_ patrolled the borders of UEO territory, there was still hope for peaceful coexistence.

END


End file.
